


На кухне

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Don’t copy to another site, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Как Асмо близнецов на кухне трахнул.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	На кухне

Асмо устроился во фривольной позе на кухонном столе, а близнецы в четыре руки довольно ловко раскладывали на его обнаженном теле всякие сладости. Точнее сказать, раскладывал в основном Вельзи, а функция Бельфи была следить, чтобы тот не съел все раньше времени.

Заварные эклеры, покрытые нежной шоколадной глазурью и посыпанные мелко нарубленными чертовыми орешками с Пылающего Берега; нарядные корзиночки с масляным кремом и пикантным джемом из кровавой луноягоды с капелькой беленики; еще теплые коричные булочки-улитки, липкие от сливочного соуса и сногсшибательно пахнущие смертепудреникой; шарики взбитого йогуртового мусса, парящие в воздухе над полупрозрачной чашей из раздор-фрукта, из середины которого вынули огромное и совершенно несъедобное семечко; засахаренные ушки неблагих фей из Северного леса, кисленькие и похожие на какие-нибудь ягоды из человеческого мира, но, конечно, намного вкуснее...

Вся эта красота (и не только!) размещалась в особом, заранее продуманном порядке, за чем тоже надзирал Бельфи. Следовало показать с самой выгодной стороны каждый десерт, ну и, конечно же, самого Асмо.

На лобок ему положили редкий фрукт хрустосерда, который положено нарезать определенным образом, чтобы при раскрытии ломтиков получалась фигура в форме расколотого сердца, иначе фрукт не проявит своего уникального медового вкуса, а будет совсем как мокрая бумага. Специально для этого Вельзи брал уроки карвинга, а Бельфи отыскал по звездам, где именно в этом году можно отыскать полностью созревшие хрустосерды.

Ну, а в качестве завершающего штриха Асмо кокетливо зажал в зубах розовое сахарное ангельское перо с блестками из съедобного золота, которое ему недавно передали через Симеона и Люка старые знакомые из Небесного Царства.

Картина получалась замечательная, гармоничная и очень подходящая для Девилграма.

Не переставая ворчать о том, зачем ему-то это все понадобилось, Бельфи отснял по несколько кадров с каждого ракурса, фокусируясь то на одном десерте, то на другом, то на выглядывающих между ними частях тела Асмо (ну, это по настоянию самого Асмо, конечно). Придирчиво отсмотрев фотографии на экране смартфона, Асмо наконец удовлетворенно кивнул, давая понять, что фотосессия окончена.

— Можно, — «перевел» Бельфи, и зажмурившийся от соблазна Вельзи, который только того и ждал, наконец смог наброситься на все разложенное перед ним великолепие.

Вопреки своему обыкновению, он старался есть не спеша, чтобы успеть распробовать, хотя для непосвященного наблюдателя скорость, с которой аватар Чревоугодия поглощал сладости, все равно была просто невероятной.

— Не боишься, что он откусит лишнего? — скептически фыркнул Бельфи, указывая подбородком на Вельзи, как раз подобравшегося к нарезанному ломтиками хрустосерду, вокруг которого были уложены изящные волны из взбитых сливок.

— Ну что ты, милый братик, ведь для этого с нами ты, — прокорковал Асмо, для такого дела ненадолго выпустив перо из зубов и протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Бельфи по щеке.

Вельзи тем временем смаковал редкую диковину ломтик за ломтиком, окуная хрустосерд в сливки перед тем, как отправить в рот, а покончив с ним, тщательно очистил языком лобок и член Асмо от остатков сливок, не только облизав со всех сторон, но также не забыв про мошонку и промежность. Асмо томно вздохнул и выгнулся еще более соблазнительно; он уже и так был возбужден, так почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным?

Но на его теле оставались еще несъеденные лакомства, так что теплый и ласковый язык Вельзевула покинул член Асмо и заскользил выше, оставив желание большего.

В конце концов все сласти были съедены, все сливки облизаны... ан нет, не все. Оставалось еще последнее лакомство — сахарное перо. Вельзи не заглотил его сразу, а приступил с дальнего конца, не торопясь, посасывая, смакуя; Асмо лишь торжествующе щурился, зная, что за этим последует. И в самом деле, их губы наконец встретились. Глаза Вельзи на мгновение расширились, но потом он быстро принялся работать языком, словно облизывая рот Асмо изнутри; тот замер, наслаждаясь этим агрессивным напором, вбирая его целиком.

Наконец Вельзи выдохся, движения его языка замедлились; Асмо воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы прервать поцелуй и спросить с наигранной невинностью, пряча хитрый огонек в глазах:

— Ну, что самое сладкое? Пирожные, фрукты... или я?

Сам-то он, конечно, знал правильный ответ, но хотелось попробовать и другого, поэтому, пока Вельзи призадумался, Асмо расстегнул его пояс и вытащил член из широких спортивных штанов. Чутье не подвело его: Вельзи тоже был возбужден, пусть и еще не полностью — конечно, как же иначе в такой ситуации? Асмо жадно облизал его член, словно и это была какая-то необыкновенная конфета; после всех этих сладостей ему и правда почудился сахарный вкус. Зажмурившись, он с удовольствием исследовал языком толстый ствол, перевитый выступающими венами, нырнул под складку крайней плоти, помогая головке освободиться от нее, ощущая, как член Вельзи наливается кровью и достигает полного возбуждения. С закрытыми глазами остальные чувства обострились, и все воспринималось ярче.

Растягивать удовольствие дальше было уже невмоготу, и Асмо придвинулся ближе, уперев головку члена Вельзи в между своих ягодиц. Один-два пробных дразнящих толчка — и вот он уже принял в себя толстую головку, раскрываясь навстречу ощущению наполненности, желая большего — во всех смыслах; но Вельзи не спешил, давая ему возможность привыкнуть. От тщательного облизывания на его члене осталось столько слюны, что он проникал внутрь легче, чем можно было представить, а Асмо лишь капризно постанывал, требуя ускорить процесс — но вот наконец у него внутри исчезла вся выдающаяся длина мужского естества могучего брата, и Асмо успокоился наконец, притих, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, оценивая эту наполненность и приятную тяжесть.

Вельзи начал движения неспешно, скорее покачиваясь, чем толкаясь в него, и Асмо не мог не отметить этой бережности, такой характерной для шестого брата даже в такой момент, пусть даже самому ему и хотелось большей экспрессии, большей скорости и силы. Он знал — время придет, и спорить с Вельзи бесполезно.

Но не забыл ли он кое о чем, точнее, кое о ком? Асмо, не открывая глаз, на ощупь протянул руку туда, откуда доносился звук еще одного дыхания, погладил Бельфи по щеке, по шее, груди — сверху вниз, пока не достиг пижамных штанов, в которых самый младший брат обычно ходил дома. Это было удобно — и в данном случае тоже: достаточно оказалось всего лишь оттянуть их вниз. Здесь Асмо пришлось все же взглянуть, чтобы оценить стояк и младшего брата; ну конечно, у близнецов же все общее, включая чувства и ощущения. А значит, надо дать ему того же самого, чего уже отведал Вельзи.

Он притянул Бельфи к себе прямо за одежду и накрыл губами его напряженный член, туго обхватил головку. Габариты у Бельфи были поскромнее, чем у Вельзи, так что это было не так сложно; без особого труда Асмо позволил всей длине ствола скользнуть ему в рот, глубоко в горло, и снова выпустил наружу практически целиком, едва лишь касаясь головки; обвел ее языком, пощекотал, дразня, и снова забрал в рот, то посасывая, то облизывая круговыми движениями, то опять заглатывая до самого корня, задавая ритм движениям обоих близнецов. Вельзи приноровился к его темпу, и его толчки наконец стали достаточно сильными и быстрыми, чтобы Асмо мог полностью расслабиться и наслаждаться, не забывая доставлять удовольствие и Бельфи.

Об одном он жалел: некому было их сейчас заснять для его премиального интим-видеоблога.


End file.
